In the construction fields, wherein commercial and residential buildings are constructed and/or renovated, it is typical for electrical power to be brought into the building at one particular location and distributed from that location to the rest of the building. In order to achieve this power distribution, one or more junction boxes are employed which receives the main power and allows the power to be-routed to the numerous locations throughout the building where power is needed.
In order to achieve the desired power distribution throughout the building, long lines of electrical metal tubes or conduits (EMT) and/or metal clad cables and/or armored cables are distributed throughout the building, with each of the conduits or cables having one end originating at the junction box or switch box. As is well known in this industry, the conduits or cables incorporate similar external constructions, while internally incorporating a wide variety of different types of conductors or wires. Since the electrical wires themselves vary greatly in diameter or gauge, depending upon the power requirements being satisfied, it is typical for similar wires to be retained in a conduit or single metal clad cable. As a result, numerous conduits or metal clad cables extend from junction/switch boxes to numerous locations throughout the building, with each conduit or cable serving a particular general purpose. In addition, numerous junction/switch boxes are also mounted in various locations, interconnecting cables or conduits to each other.
In this regard, in order to satisfy the wide variety of needs in a typical building, such as fire alarm systems, HVAC systems, data comm systems, health care facilities (HCF) systems, lighting fixtures, and the like, numerous different conduits or cables and junction/switch boxes are employed, each of which contain a particular wire type for a particular application. By distributing the conduits or cables and the junction/switch boxes throughout the building, all of the electrical needs throughout the building are satisfied.
In regard to the typical cables being employed, the most common type of cable employed in the building industry is, the metal-clad (type MC) cable. This cable is factory assembled with one or more insulated circuit conductors, with or without optical fiber members, enclosed in an armor of interlocking metal tape or smooth or corrugated metallic sheath. Each electrical conductor within the cable is individually insulated and can be copper, copper-clad aluminum, or aluminum. The metallic covering of the type MC cable typically comprises a smooth tube, a metallic sheath, a corrugated metallic sheath, or interlocking metal tape armor. The interlocking metal tape armor type MC cable is required to have a bare or insulated equipment grounding conductor in addition to any other conductors within the cable.
Another common cable type found in the building industry is the armored (type AC or type HCF) cable. Typically, this cable is constructed in the manner similar to the type MC.
Recently, manufacturers of metal clad and armored cables or installers have employed color coding in order to distinguish the different types of cables and designate the particular type of wires contained in the cables. Prior to use of color coding, the cables were virtually identical to each other, with no visual distinctions being available to inform electrical installers or building inspectors of the precise wire content within the cable. However, by employing color coding formed either on the cable itself or on labels placed around the cable by self-adhesive stickers, markings, and the like, easy identification of the various cables has been achieved.
Although this color coding designation on the cable has been beneficial to the industry during the construction process, once the wiring has been installed and inspected and the wires covered over with wallboard, paneling, and the like, the color-coded cabling is no longer visible and the benefit provided by the color coding is lost.
Once a building is completely constructed, one major purpose for color-, coded cabling is no longer applicable. However, it has been found that problems have developed with power transmission or with wiring breakages which require an electrical contractor to identify a particular cable type. Unfortunately, it is impossible to trace the wiring or know which wires coming into the switch box or junction box serve which particular type of electrical needs.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a conduit and/or cable connecting member constructed for securely retaining and affixing an electrical metal tube or metal clad cable to a junction box, switch box, and/or outlet box while also providing visually distinctive indicia formed thereon for informing the user of the precise connections to which the electrical wires retained therein have been secured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit and/or cable connecting member having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being installed in any desired junction box, switch box, and/or outlet box with complete assurance that any inspector and/or user will be capable of immediately identifying the precise connections made by wires without requiring access to any other material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit and/or cable connecting member having the characteristic features described above which is employed in cooperation with junction boxes, switch boxes and/or outlet boxes which also provide visually distinctive indicia formed thereon for informing the user of the precise connections to which the electrical wires retained therein have been secured, thereby creating a visually distinctive wire designating system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visually distinctive wire designating system having the characteristic features described above which greatly expands the information known to any inspector and/or user after all of the wires, conduits, junction boxes, switch boxes, and outlet boxes have been fully installed and covered by walls and panels.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.